


god help me

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank gets flustered a lot. Also there's swearing involved.





	

For a moment Frank was stunned, very stunned. The new student was passing every other free space in the classroom to sit next to him.

Unintentionally scaring everyone - well maybe not so unintentionally - was what he did and college had started a few weeks ago. So naturally Frank was doing quite fine sitting alone in every class, and now that the new student who had somehow missed all the classes until now - Gerard Way, Frank heard the teacher say - moved next to him, he felt annoyed. Why me? I don't want to talk to anyone!

Catching his breath as he glanced at the boy, who, by the way, looked gorgeous.

"Kai can show you around the school, you can sit next to him." They heard the teacher say a bit uneasily, gesturing toward an asian kid. Frank almost snorted aloud at that. He was a bit of a recluse, and didn't bother with niceties. The teacher had learnt it the hard way.

"You know, I think I'm gonna be just fine." Gerard said eyeing me openly. Franks silent pleas for being left alone halted - did Gerard just actually say that? Frank didn't know what to say so he looked away and stayed quiet.  
Olivia - or whatever the fuck her name was, Frank thought - was smiling at Gerard and trying to talk to her, but he suprised her by not answering her question but turning to Frank and smiling.

Unaware of the attention Frank continued doodling in his book. "I like that band too" Gerard said amused, pointing at a quote on the page. Frank tensed up. "Oh" he said. Really? You have such a wide vocabulary Frank! "You seem cool." Was all Gerard said and for the rest of the lecture they sat in silence, though Gerard was still looking at Frank appreciatively while Frank was slightly blushing but annoyed at the same time - with both Gerard and himself, he was not a teenager! So there he was, trying to cover his face without being too obvious about it.

 

"So, what do you do when you're not sitting somewhere quietly?" Frank heard the next morning, while sitting in front of the class. Without glancing up from his phone Frank told the voice to "Fuck off"   
"Ah, so you too, enjoy the fine art of masturbating, no?" What the hell? Frank looked at the source of the voice. Oh, it was Gerard "No, I meant- whatever..." Frank rose up and left to the bathroom to sulk.

"Running away isn't nice" Gerard told him in the next class. "You should be nicer. I can teach you" He said with a wink.  
"Are you annoying me on purpose? Or do you have a deathwish?" Frank asked at the same time as the girl Olive? asked if Gerard had a girlfriend. "Well," he started "This charming boy here, has offered himself up for the job." What? "Darling tell her how we met" Hell no Frank thought and left the classroom before the teacher had time to tell him off.

 

"You haven't told me your name."  
"Theres a reason for that, you know."  
"No I don't"  
"What?"  
"I don't know"  
"Wha... Go away please"

 

"What the fuck do you want now?" Frank yelled, and started walking toward the bathrooms to lock himself there, again, thanks crazy idiot.   
"Well, I thought it was obvious, shorty." Now Frank was furious.  
"Do not fucking call me shorty i will fuck you up" Gerard smiled - no - leered.  
"Well, that's just the thing I wanted." They had reached the bathroom now, and suddenly, Gerard pushed Frank into a wall and suddenly there were lips on his neck and a hand in his hair tugging at it.

  
"Hey shorty"   
"What?"  
"You have a fine ass"  
God help me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just listen to their music and don't know them, but i wanted to annoy my sister and write this. That may be the cause of ooc ness


End file.
